mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Dennis Daniel
Dennis Daniel is an American media personality. He has been a public figure in radio, TV and film criticism for over 25 years. His regular voice and many character voices have been heard on thousands of radio and TV commercials nationwide. Writing In the 1980s, Daniel was one of the key figures in horror film and underground comics journalism, writing articles and reviews for such publications as Fangoria, Film Threat, Psychotronic Video, Deep Red, The Comics Journal, and the Comics Buyers Guide.' He is the author of two published works, ''The Famous Monsters Chronicles (Fantaco, 1992), a book celebrating the horror film field and the magazine Famous Monsters of Filmland; and Tales Of The Tape (1997), an omnibus collection of stories about his years in radio published by the National Association of Broadcasters. Film criticism Along with his advertising duties, Daniel is a film critic for in Review'' (the oldest film magazine in the world) and the cultural website Here Come The Wild Dogs. The Oddfather The Oddfather is a cartoon project in progress that was written by Daniel and animated by 3D animator Pete Sussi. The Oddfather is part mob story, part David Lynchian fantasy. Radio and vocal recording From 1972-1989, Dennis was a full-time DJ, copywriter, voice performer, and director at Long Island radio stations, first for 102.3 WBAB-FM, Babylon (12 years), and then for 92.7 WLIR-FM, Garden City (5 years). Daniel, along with writer/musician/producer Tom Schizano, has also produced original radio station imaging-CDs heard all over the world for both FirstCom and 5 Alarm Music. A brand new "Ear Candy" series will be making its worldwide debut in 2008 for 5 Alarm. The Poe Project In 1998 and 1999 Daniel produced two double CDs based on the works of Edgar Allan Poe, featuring local and international voice over artists and musicians. The series, The Poe Project, was created to raise money for children's arts charities. The Album Rock Show Daniel was also the creator and host of The Album Rock Show, which was heard Saturdays from 10 A.M. to 2 P.M. on 98.5 WBON-FM "The BONE" on Long Island (before the station converted to Spanish-language format). The show was co-hosted by Daniel's son, Sean Daniel. This four-hour rock radio program was the only one on New York commercial radio that was programmed by the DJ himself. Daniel showed up every Saturday with a suitcase full of CDs, and played an eclectic music mix of rock classics, deep cuts, and various genre spin-offs. Guests on the show included members of the seminal rock group Zebra, filmmaker Roy Frumkes and Monty Python member Terry Jones. TV and film Kid Fitness Daniel is currently doing the voices of several puppet characters (Tree and Izzy) for the popular PBS children's educational show Kid Fitness. As the show progresses, Daniel will be doing even more characters. He has just recently been asked to write for the program as well, which he will be doing with his writing partner Roy Frumkes. Tin Foil The animated 3D short Tin Foil, written and voiced by Daniel; and conceived and animated by Mike Baumis, will soon be making its world premier as both an animated short. It tells the tale of two wind-up tin toys who end up having a race with destiny. It features a short story poem, written and voiced by Daniel, in a Dr. Seuss vein, with original music by Tom Schizano. Film cameos Daniel's friendship with director, actor, and special effects make-up artist Tom Savini led to a cameo as a flesh-eating "garage mechanic" zombie in the 1990 remake of Night of the Living Dead. He will also be featured in the upcoming rerelease of the Roy Frumkes-directed living dead film documentary Document of the Dead. Advertising Daniel entered the advertising field in 1989 as a creative director. He currently serves as the senior broadcast creative director at one of the largest advertising agencies in New York, where he writes, voices and produces hundreds of radio and TV commercials every year. His advertising work has been recognized with dozens of writing and performance awards, including the coveted Clio Award. Public speaker Dennis is also a lecturer and convention guest who has spoken about film and the creative process all over the world, most recently at The School of Visual Arts and as a guest of the state of Israel. External links *Film In Review Website *Here Come the Wild Dogs website with film reviews *The Oddfather cartoon website *Poe Project CDs *Dennis's interview with Terry Jones of Monty Python Category:American entertainers Category:American radio personalities Category:American radio producers Category:American voice actors Category:Comics critics Category:Radio personalities from New York City Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Living people